


Del Sagittario E Dei Gemelli

by ElenCelebrindal



Series: Saint Seiya but I'm writing in Italian [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, It's Just Not Important, Kinda Has A Plot Though, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenCelebrindal/pseuds/ElenCelebrindal
Summary: [...] Aiolos alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Mi hai già dimenticato da stamattina?», lo prese in giro, scendendo con cautela i gradoni di marmo che fungevano anche da seduta.L’acqua era piacevole sulla pelle scottata dal sole, una carezza gentile a contrasto con il vento secco con cui aveva combattuto i giorni precedenti.Saga si lasciò sfuggire una risata, allungando una mano per accarezzargli la guancia, e lo guardò dal basso in alto: «Mh, forse non ne ho avuto abbastanza», replicò, voltando la testa quando il sagittario batté la mano sul pelo dell’acqua per ripicca. «Vogliamo rimediare?». [...]
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: Saint Seiya but I'm writing in Italian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Del Sagittario E Dei Gemelli

##  **Del Sagittario E Dei Gemelli**

###  **Aiolos x Saga**

Ambientazione: un anno prima della Notte degli Inganni, metà luglio 1972  
Fascia temporale: XX secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): l'età canonica dei Cavalieri d'Oro è aumentata di 10 anni

Saga ha 24 anni (30 maggio 1948)  
Aiolos ha 22 anni (30 novembre 1949)

Per confronto, gli altri personaggi nominati:

Ioria ha 15 anni (16 agosto 1956), perché Aiolos è più grande di sette anni  
Angelo ha 19 anni (24 giugno 1953)  
Shura ha 22 anni (12 gennaio 1950)  
Aphrodite ha 18 anni (11 marzo 1954)

Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: rosso  
Personaggi principali: Aiolos e Saga  
Il cambiamento dell’età è l’unico fattore in comune con la mia serie principale, la raccolta di one-shot “Dietro il Mito”. In ogni caso, questa è una one-shot autonoma slegata da quella trama. 

* * *

  
  
  
Era una giornata estremamente calda al Santuario.  
Nel pieno dell’estate, con un sole così rovente da spaccare rocce e determinazione umana con i suoi raggi, Aiolos stringeva l’arco d’oro in una mano e tendeva la corda con la freccia incoccata nell’altra, strizzando gli occhi alla luce intensa sotto cui aveva cominciato ad addestrarsi due ore prima.  
Quando scoccò, la freccia sibilò nell’aria così velocemente da scomparire alla vista, e si conficcò al perfettamente al centro del bersaglio così come tutte le altre.  
  
Non c’era nessuno oltre a lui al campo d’addestramento, battuto dal sole ed ignorato da chi aveva deciso che affinare tecniche di combattimento e cosmo avrebbe funzionato meglio al rinfrescarsi dell’aria. Esausto e accaldato, Aiolos posò con cura il sacro arco del Sagittario e si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte, già guardando con impazienza allo scoccare delle campane di mezzodì; addestrarsi al sole di Grecia non lo disturbava troppo, ma era in piedi dalle cinque del mattino e non aveva fatto altro che ripetere le stesse azioni costantemente.  
Incoccare, tendere, scoccare.  
Presto avrebbe cominciato ad addestrarsi in movimento, in modo da apprendere appieno come utilizzare la sua armatura in un vero combattimento, e più migliorava la sua tecnica e la sua velocità meno tempo avrebbe impiegato a concludere anche quella fase.  
  
Ioria migliorava così a vista d’occhio che non aveva più bisogno della sua supervisione durante i suoi addestramenti, così Aiolos aveva più tempo da dedicare alle sue mansioni e più tempo da utilizzare in modo più piacevole.  
In quella, le campane risuonarono su tutto il Santuario, e il sagittario non si fece pregare prima di riporre con cura sia l’arco che la freccia d’oro che lo avevano accompagnato per tutta la mattina. Quindi, lieto di poter finalmente avere un po’ di riposo, scoccò un’occhiata in direzione dello Zodiaco d’Oro e decise che una visita alla Terza Casa non sarebbe stata una malvagia idea.  
Con tutta probabilità avrebbe trovato Saga intento a fare uno dei suoi soliti, lunghi bagni, situazione vantaggiosa per tutti senza dubbio alcuno.  
  
Già pregustando l’occasione di avere il suo fidanzato tutto per sé, Aiolos si assicurò di far arrivare parola al suo tempio che non avrebbe fatto ritorno per mezzodì e prese a salire le scale di marmo, rispondendo con cortesia al formale saluto delle molte guardie poste a sorveglianza dell’area di accesso al Grande Tempio.  
Questo era ancora pressoché deserto, con la maggior parte dei Cavalieri d’Oro ancora impegnati nei loro addestramenti o già investiti del loro ruolo e quindi invischiati in altre faccende legate al Santuario; oltre alle due coppie di fratelli, gli unici già al Grande Tempio erano Shura, Angelo e Aphrodite.   
Gli balenò in mente il pensiero di poter essere in qualche modo disturbati da Angelo, ch’era vicino di casa di Saga, ma Aiolos lo sapeva ben disinteressato a ciò che lo circondava; la vera preoccupazione sarebbe stata Kanon, ma confidava nella sua assenza.  
Erano sempre più i giorni in cui il malevolo gemello di Saga scompariva alla vista, ad escogitare chissà quali malefatte. Aiolos aveva tentato più volte di convincere Shion a prendere una decisione drastica in merito – la reclusione non era una cattiva idea – ma era stato sempre contraddetto dall’incredibile gentilezza del sacerdote. Forse sperava ancora in un cambiamento delle carte in gioco, un rovesciamento in meglio, e in tutta onestà non poteva biasimarlo.  
  
Ma quando mise piede alla Terza Casa, silenziosa come al solito, non poté che tirare un sospiro di sollievo nell’appurare l’assenza di chi angosciava i suoi pensieri.  
Le Sacre Vestigia di Gemini riposavano quiete nel grande atrio, sul piedistallo di marmo dov’erano incisi in chiare lettere greche i nomi dei loro precedenti custodi, perciò Aiolos si diresse difilato agli alloggi privati di Saga. Nessuno li sorvegliava – non che ce ne fosse davvero bisogno – perciò il sagittario entrò senza troppi complimenti.  
Era presenza gradita, comunque, e lo stesso tempio era ormai abituato al suo andirivieni da e per quegli alloggi.  
  
L’ordine che vi trovò una volta entrato era al limite dell’impossibile, un livello di precisione tale che nemmeno lui, che pure era il considerato un esempio, era mai riuscito a conservare. Il pavimento era così lucido da rimandare la sua immagine mentre lo calpestava, sentendosi quasi in colpa quando le sue scarpe insozzate dalla sabbia del campo d’addestramento vi posarono suola, e non c’era un filo di polvere a cercarlo.  
Suppellettili e altri oggetti d’uso quotidiano sembravano non solo immacolati, ma mai utilizzati come fossero nuovi. Non c’era molto, solo l’essenziale e una manciata di decorazioni, e tuttavia Aiolos restava incantato ogni volta che metteva piede in casa di Saga.  
Oltrepassò la cucina dopo aver cortesemente rivolto un saluto all’inserviente che si stava affaccendando ai fornelli, e non lanciò che una misera occhiata allo spartano salotto che conduceva ad una delle due camere da letto; l’altra, quella di Kanon, aveva la porta sbarrata e quasi sicuramente chiusa a chiave, in quanto il suo occupante mal sopportava l’idea degli inservienti o di suo fratello intenti a ficcanasare.  
  
No, la destinazione di Aiolos era l’esagerata sala da bagno, forse l’ambiente più spazioso dell’intera abitazione. La prima volta che lo aveva visto, nonostante fosse abituato allo splendore della Tredicesima Casa tante volte l’aveva visitata, era rimasto a bocca aperta.  
Una sala con pavimento e pareti in marmo attraversato da venature nere e il soffitto retto da colonne, scavata nel fianco della montagna; se la sicurezza del Santuario non fosse stata priorità immensa, Aiolos era sicuro che il lato più esposto sarebbe stato aperto in una grande balconata, invece che chiuso da solida roccia.  
La modernità di quell’ambiente stava nella presenza nascosta di un impianto idraulico e quella in disparte di una zona bagno ben più consona ai tempi, ma era facile dimenticare il presente quando al centro si apriva una vasca anch’essa di marmo, tanto grande e profonda da dare l’impressione di poterci nuotare dentro. Scavata direttamente nel pavimento e contornata da un bordo finemente scolpito, era il posto preferito di Saga quando aveva voglia di scaricare la tensione e la stanchezza dell’addestramento.  
  
Perciò Aiolos non si sorprese di trovarlo proprio lì dove lo aveva cercato, immerso placidamente nell’acqua calda e profumata e circondato dal vapore impalpabile che si sollevava in volute tutto attorno.  
Aveva gli occhi chiusi, i capelli a fluttuare senza peso sul pelo dell’acqua e la testa placidamente inclinata all’indietro, ma sorrise pigramente non appena Aiolos entrò richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Il suo cosmo l’aveva avvertito, dunque.  
Poco male.  
Scartando la sua tenuta d’addestramento, spallacci di cuoio e abiti leggeri per contrastare la calura, si curò di impilare ordinatamente tutto in un angolo prima di avvicinarsi all’invitante vasca da bagno.  
Saga si voltò a guardarlo, indugiando senza alcun pudore fra le sue gambe, e Aiolos alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Mi hai già dimenticato da stamattina?», lo prese in giro, scendendo con cautela i gradoni di marmo che fungevano anche da seduta.  
L’acqua era piacevole sulla pelle scottata dal sole, una carezza gentile a contrasto con il vento secco con cui aveva combattuto i giorni precedenti.  
  
  
  
Saga si lasciò sfuggire una risata, allungando una mano per accarezzargli la guancia, e lo guardò dal basso in alto: «Mh, forse non ne ho avuto abbastanza», replicò, voltando la testa quando il sagittario batté la mano sul pelo dell’acqua per ripicca. «Vogliamo rimediare?».  
La testardaggine di Aiolos non durò molto; con uno sbuffo incredulo, scosse la testa ma salì a cavalcioni in grembo a Saga, gettandogli le braccia attorno al collo per baciarlo. In risposta, l’altro greco scese con i palmi aperti fino alla curva dei suoi glutei e si arrese al bacio, stringendo la carne morbida sotto le mani con impazienza.  
Aiolos era esigente, frenetico, e Saga si separò da lui con una risata: «Brutta giornata?».  
  
  
  
Lui scosse la testa, strusciandosi contro di lui e indietro nelle mani che ancora erano piazzate sul suo fondoschiena: «Non ancora», rispose, leccandosi le labbra. «Ma non si sa mai».  
Detto ciò, lo catturò in un altro bacio affamato, affondando le dita di una mano nei morbidi capelli viola e accarezzando con l’altra il suo petto, sollecitando un gemito soddisfatto quando sfiorò la ben più sensibile e rosea pelle dei capezzoli.  
Era senza fiato quando si costrinse a lasciarlo libero, e si sentiva il viso in fiamme, arrossato non meno delle guance del suo fidanzato: «Ti va?».  
  
  
  
Come se potesse mai negare ad Aiolos qualcosa.  
Con uno scatto di reni, invertì le posizioni e il sagittario si ritrovò disteso sui gradoni della vasca, semi-sommerso nell’acqua che andava raffreddandosi: «Se mi va di farmi il mio fidanzato, proprio qui e proprio ora?», gli disse, chinandosi così da essere ad un soffio dal suo orecchio e abbassando la voce di un’ottava.  
Aiolos deglutì a vuoto, già con il respiro fattosi pesante, e annuì.  
Dèi, quegli occhi… Saga non avrebbe mai creduto il paragone del Santuario capace di evocare un’espressione tanto indecente, eppure eccolo lì, a guardarlo con un desiderio più ardente perfino del suo cosmo.  
Il solo pensiero invogliò il sangue a fluire giù al suo sesso.  
Prima ancora che Aiolos potesse rispondergli a tono, Saga lo zittì con un altro bacio, già intossicato dalla sensazione delle sue labbra, della sua lingua, del suo respiro. Prese a baciarlo ovunque, sulla mandibola, sul collo; lasciò una scia di baci e morsi giù lungo il suo corpo, arrivando a portarsi una delle sue gambe sulla spalle per poter continuare a bearsi dei sospiri che gli giungevano alle orecchie.  
  
Non erano trascorse che poche ore dall’ultima volta, eppure Saga lo voleva suo come se fossero passati giorni. Forse era la giovinezza delle loro membra, o forse l’ardore del loro cosmo, ma Aiolos non sembrava così diverso.  
Ridacchiando, si chinò a stampargli un bacio sulle labbra e sfiorò provocatorio il sesso di Aiolos con un singolo dito, tracciandolo dalla base alla punta: «Cosa vuoi, Καρδιά μου?».  
Piuttosto che rispondere, Aiolos fece correre lo sguardo in basso e si leccò le labbra, scoccando poi a Saga un’occhiata eloquente: la voce sarebbe stata solo un’aggiunta alla scossa che attraversò la schiena del gemelli come fosse stato appena folgorato.  
Gli portò una mano al volto, carezzando il suo labbro con il pollice, e inclinò la testa con fare interrogativo: «Sicuro?».  
  
  
  
«Hai intenzione di arrampicarti tu o devo fare tutto io?», ribatté Aiolos, piegando gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso.  
Saga, per tutta risposta, sbuffò esasperato e lo accontentò, fino a ritrovarsi in ginocchio con una gamba ad ogni lato della sua testa.  
  
  
  
«Spero tu sia contento ades- γαμώ!».  
Compiaciuto, Aiolos gli sferrò un’occhiata divertita e fece guizzare di nuovo la lingua, provocando un’altra mezza imprecazione a Saga.  
Quell’uomo sapeva essere tanto formale e composto in pubblico quanto era osceno in camera da letto.  
Saga piantò i palmi delle mani sul freddo marmo del pavimento, inarcando la schiena alla sensazione indecente e paradisiaca di Aiolos che lo prendeva in bocca senza un battito d’esitazione, sforzandosi di non spingere in avanti con i fianchi nel calore invitante che lo stava mandando in visibilio.  
Era un’euforia di cui rifiutava di stancarsi, che rincorreva senza mai averne troppa.  
Il suo respiro si fece più rapido, più erratico, i palmi delle mani si serrarono; più Aiolos leccava e succhiava il sesso eccitato che aveva fra le labbra, più Saga perdeva il controllo di se stesso. Arrivò a poggiare la fronte sul pavimento, strizzando gli occhi ad ogni ondata di piacere che lo investiva, e solo le mani salde di Aiolos sul suo bacino gli impedirono di fare alla sua bocca ciò che avrebbe fatto al suo corpo.  
«Los…», gemette, tornando a sorreggersi sulle braccia. «Fermati, mi farai…!». Colto alla sprovvista dal suo stesso organismo, Saga venne travolto dall’orgasmo, a stento capace di reggersi dritto tanto prese a tremare in preda all’acme del godimento.  
  
Era stato così preso dal suo gioco con Aiolos da non essersi reso conto di quanto in realtà fosse già al limite.  
Cercando di riprendere fiato, più per lo shock che per la reazione del suo corpo in sé, fece leva sul ginocchio per voltarsi e cadere seduto al fianco del fidanzato, sollevando uno spruzzo di gocce d’acqua profumata.  
Dal canto suo, Aiolos si schiarì la gola e Saga lo vide sciacquarsi il viso, lavando via ciò che non aveva ingoiato.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedere scusa, ma non ne ebbe l’occasione; Aiolos tornò subito sulle sue ginocchia, accarezzandogli giocosamente il profilo delle spalle e l’addome, non ancora soddisfatto. Con una scintilla di cupidigia negli occhi chiari chiuse le dita attorno al polso della sua mano destra e la fece scivolare giù, fra le sue gambe, dove ancora reclamava attenzioni.  
Saga scosse la testa, estasiato dall’espressione licenziosa che si fece spazio sul suo volto, e lambì il sesso duro e caldo con la punta delle dita prima di accontentarlo con un tocco più deciso: «Mi vuoi, Los? Dimmi che mi vuoi», disse, in tono a dir poco pretenzioso.  
  
Lui mugolò un’affermazione, seppellendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, e Saga allungò le dita più in basso, tendendole a vezzeggiare quasi distrattamente l’apertura del suo corpo. Era una provocazione, un delizioso tormento atto ad invogliare Aiolos ancora di più, e non si sorprese quando sentì le dita del sagittario scacciare via quella mano fastidiosa per accelerare i tempi.  
Saga intrecciò le lunghe dita ai riccioli castani e usò la presa per tirarlo indietro, bramoso di osservare il rossore indecoroso che dipingeva quel volto più bello di un dio greco, eccitato al solo guardare l’espressione di Aiolos mentre usava le sue stesse mani per prepararsi a Gemini.  
Bastò quello.  
Quando Aiolos si sollevò per prendere Saga dentro di sé, questi era già pronto ad accontentarlo.  
  
«Potrei venire solo guardandoti», gli disse, afferrandogli d’istinto i fianchi, mentre sentiva gradualmente il calore del suo corpo avvolgerlo. Lui artigliò la pelle chiara delle sue spalle, gemendo con un’indecenza tale che Saga sentì agitarsi perfino il suo cosmo, e posò la fronte al suo petto quando l’ebbe accolto tutto dentro di sé.  
Lo lasciò abituarsi per tutto il tempo che riteneva necessario, pazientando nonostante l’istinto gli ordinasse di muovere i fianchi e farselo senza esitazione, e la sua ricompensa fu l’incredibile afflusso d’euforia sia fisica che cosmica ad attraversarlo quando Aiolos cominciò a cavalcarlo.  
Era caldo, troppo, e l’acqua in cui erano immersi non faceva altro che ondeggiare a tempo con i loro movimenti, aggiungendo un rumore innocente a quello pressoché immorale dei loro corpi che venivano a contatto l’uno con l’altro.  
  
  
  
Aiolos gemette il suo nome, e non si curò di lasciarsi sfuggire imprecazioni poco consone al suo titolo quando, con uno scatto improvviso, Saga colpì con precisione assurda i nervi nascosti dentro di sé.  
Si muovevano insieme, adesso, in quella perfetta sintonia ch’era arrivata con il tempo. Il sagittario fece per chiudere una mano attorno al suo sesso, sorreggendosi con l’altra, ma quella di Saga a schiaffeggiò via per dare lui quel piacere in più a chi lo voleva.  
«Saga, t-ti amo», esclamò, incespicando le parole.  
Era tanto, troppo da sopportare, eppure non voleva che finisse. Voleva continuare fino a restare senza forze, fino ad annaspare senza fiato, lasciando ai suoi polmoni il compito di implorare pietà e al suo cuore l’ardua impresa di non impazzire.  
Saga era una droga, un corpo così perfetto da perdersi solo guardandolo, un cosmo così potente da disfare ogni stilla del suo animo.  
Ma gli stimoli al suo, di corpo, erano troppi.  
Non appena Saga angolò di nuovo le sue spinte contrarie in modo da folgorarlo con quanto più piacere possibile, Aiolos inarcò la schiena e venne, forse chiamando il suo nome, forse lanciando invettive dettate dall’ardore del momento.  
  
  
  
Saga non resistette molto più a lungo. Già provato dall’orgasmo suscitatogli da Aiolos poco prima, sentendo i suoi muscoli contrarsi su di lui lo seguì a ruota, trascinandolo in un bacio aggressivo che lo lasciò con le labbra gonfie ed arrossate.  
Restarono immobili, fermi l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, finché le vertigini del loro amore consumato non svanirono e i loro respiri si regolarizzarono.  
Il cosmo di Saga ancora era in tumulto quando Aiolos si sfilò via, e la vista del suo seme bianco che colava lungo le cosce del sagittario gli fece incagliare in gola il respiro che aveva appena preso; poco impiegò a scomparire nell’acqua ormai fredda la testimonianza di ciò che si era compiuto tra loro, dissolto via come fumo al vento, ma negare che fosse stato il colpo di grazia all’agitazione del suo cuore sarebbe equivalso a menzogna.  
  
Solamente quando i loro cosmi si calmarono, smettendo di increspare il pelo dell’acqua e di riverberare come l’eco in una stanza vuota, finalmente si permisero di ridere.  
«Se osi anche solo pensare di avere una pessima giornata – Saga giocosamente minacciò Aiolos – giuro che diventerai miglior amico con la mano che usi per scoccare le tue amate frecce».  
  
  
  
«Come se potresti anche solo permettermelo», ribatté a tono Aiolos, tirandogli una ciocca di capelli. «Devo ricordarti del tremendo umore in cui ti ho ritrovato quando sono tornato dopo una settimana in missione?».  
Il broncio che ricevette in risposta fu abbastanza da fargli capire che sì, lo ricordava benissimo. Aveva perfino abbaiato a Kanon di “andare a farsi fottere” dopo l’ennesima delle sue provocazioni; cosa a cui Aiolos avrebbe pagato oro, argento e diamanti per assistere.  
Vederlo pronunciare ingiurie al di fuori dell’intimità era così raro che perdersi lo spettacolo era come guardare il cielo per scorgere la Cometa di Halley e scoprire di averla mancata di una notte.  
  
Trascorse solo un’altra manciata di minuti e amorevoli battibecchi prima che i due Cavalieri si convincessero ad uscire dall’acqua, Saga adocchiando corrucciato i suoi vestiti sotto lo sguardo divertito del suo fidanzato.  
«Se non fosse per la buona creanza che Shion ti ha insegnato saresti capace di girovagare nudo ovunque», lo punzecchiò, cogliendo nel segno. Saga sbuffò e si voltò dall’altra parte, cercando inutilmente di nascondere il rossore che si era fatto strada sulle sue guance, causando un altro accesso di risa in Aiolos. Non era un segreto né per lui né per – il povero – Kanon che Saga si sentisse ben più a suo agio senza veli piuttosto che con i vestiti addosso.  
Anzi, tante volte aveva traumatizzato anche i suoi poveri inservienti, che in più di un’occasione lo avevano visto aggirarsi per gli alloggi della Terza Casa vestito solo della sua pelle; uno di loro, senza dubbio preda di una terribile cotta per Saga, si era così agitato da aver perso i sensi.  
Da allora gli incidenti erano diminuiti, ma Aiolos non si era mai sorpreso di entrare in casa e trovarlo disteso sul divano completamente nudo e a suo agio. Che poi molte di quelle occasioni fossero evolute in qualcosa di più intimo era solo un vantaggio.  
  
  
  
Stringendo i lacci della cinta di cuoio attorno alla sua vita, Saga scosse la testa e gettò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Aiolos, già vestito: «Non puoi biasimarmi, αγάπη μου», gli disse, scostando una ciocca ribelle dal suo viso con fare delicato. «È colpa tua se sei irresistibile».  
Per tutta replica, Aiolos avvampò come un ragazzino e si rifiutò di guardarlo in faccia per tutto il tragitto verso la cucina, piazzandogli il palmo della mano sul viso quando Saga cercò di baciarlo.  
  
Tutto sommato, la loro era una bella vita.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Traduzioni:  
> Καρδιά μου: (Kardia mou) lett. il mio cuore, ma può essere inteso un po’ come “cuore mio”. E sì, ho scelto apposta Kardia perché è terribilmente ironico in Saint Seiya.  
> Γαμώ!: (gamó!) [a quanto ho cercato di capire traducendo sia da italiano e inglese] cazzo!  
> Αγάπη μου: (agápi mou)
> 
> Alla prossima  
> ElenCelebrindal


End file.
